Desicion de nuestro fin juntos
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: [ Seto x Joey ] solo dire que lo lean, pero con pañuelos descartables a su lado. En si este sumary no me da para hacerlo, o sea ... lean ...


**Decisión … de nuestro fin … juntos …**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

** Yu – Gi – Oh **

El ruido era espantoso, su cuerpo dolía, y no podía ni siquiera gritar. Tenia algo en su garganta que se lo impedía. Le dolían los ojos, y lo poco que podía abrirlos, todo era rojo. Trato de mover su mano, para despejar aquellas manchas de su cara, pero ni siquiera lo sentía. Apenas giro sus ojos, y sonrió irónicamente. Algo le faltaba.

Miro por encima de los hierros retorcidos, apenas el fuego podía dejarlo ver mas allá de lo que quedaba del auto. Miro a lo alto del acantilado, y se pregunto, como aun estaba respirando. Sus ojos buscaron a su koibito, encontrándolo tirado mas allá. Su cuerpo inerte parecía que era parte de las rocas, una gran mancha roja se podía observar por el reflejo de las llamas, llevada por aquellas aguas que rompían en la costa.

Su rostro se puso triste, quiso llorar, pero las lagrimas no salían. Quiso volver a decir algo, pero era inútil, nada salía.

Como era posible que no pudieran percatarse de la falla, como pudieron no pensar que podrían morir haciendo eso, como pudieron terminar de esa forma. Aunque ya era decidido que morirían juntos.

Cerro sus ojos, cuando estallo una de las llantas que aun quedaban con aire. Se sentía cansado, las fuerzas se iban perdiendo. Quiso decir algo antes de dejar de respirar, quiso poder volver a besar esos labios antes de morir, quiso un ultimo deseo, al cual algún dios, cristiano o egipcio le concediera.

........................ " Seto ... " sintió que lo movían despacio ... " Seto ... " ... esa voz, abrió sus ojos lentamente, para encontrar la sonrisa de su hermoso cachorro " Seto ... vamos ... se nos hace tarde ... "

No tuvo mas remedio que levantarse de aquella cama, con ayuda de su alma gemela. Se dejo vestir, mientras escuchaba atentamente, aquel parloteo que tanto amaba de él. Contando de la fiesta de su hermana, del compromiso de su cuñado. De Yugi y su Yami, de su mejor amigo Tristan y la gracia que le hacia los acoso del dueño de los Dados de Monstruos. De aquella mujer rubia intentando por todos los medios, conseguir una noche que su pareja.

Sonrió, cuando este se le acerco y lo beso. Era tan dulce, tan cálido, que quisiera que ese momento fuera eterno. " Vamos ... nos esperan ... " le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a caminar despacio. Lo miro con tanto amor, que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que harían. " Ya no pienses en eso ... Seto ... " miro a Joey, sonriendo, había adquirido la habilidad de saber lo que pensaba. " ... algún día nos tendrá que pasar ... " tomo su rostro, con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas " ... No quiero ser yo quien se valla después del otro ... no quiero ser yo quien se vaya primero ... " ... lo abrazo con tanto cariño, con tanto dolor, que el ojiazul empezó a derramar lagrimas " ... Yo quiero irme contigo ... por favor ... Yo quiero estar contigo .... para siempre ... "

" ... Esta noche será especial ... " susurro al oído, para luego secar sus lagrimas, y las del cachorro. " Vamos ... si no luego no llegaremos ... al claro de luna ... "

Ambos salieron de la mansión, en dirección de la mansión de Maximilian. Aquel hombre, luego de un tiempo, había hecho una asociación, entre la empresa Kaiba, Deblin y Pegasus. A pesar de todo, ese hombre, había sido el que más los había ayudado. Irónicamente, había sido ese hombre, quien los había descubierto. Había sido aquel hombre, que luego de tanto esfuerzo, doctores, tratamientos y medicamentos, había contribuido en la cura. Había sido aquel hombre, que los había cubierto ante sus amigos, hermanos, y prensa.

Maximilian Pegasus tenia conocimiento de la enfermedad que al CEO día a día lo consumía. Maximilian Pegasus tenían el conocimiento de la enfermedad el cual el joven rubio había sido diagnosticado. Maximilian Pegasus era el padre que esos dos muchachos nunca tuvieron.

El viaje fue lento, y acogedor. La limosina estaba cálida, mientras él frió de la noche, era helado. Iban abrazados, entrelazado sus manos, jugando con sus dedos, mientas ambos llevaban los ojos cerrados. Una pequeña música de fondo, de violines, era la que sonaba tan pacifica. Disfrutaban cada momento, cada segundo, cada beso.

La Mansión de su padre adoptivo, era aquel castillo, alejado de la cuidad. Donde no solo estaban reunidos, sus amigos, sino muchos conocidos.

La fiesta era en honor de los cumpleaños de todos. Era una fiesta que se realizaba cada año, por cada uno de los cumpleaños de los mejores amigos. Era un fiesta, a la cual, por cuestiones de trabajo, de familia, y de compromisos, nunca se podían reunir en las fechas de su aniversario. Era una fiesta, donde todos festejaban de todos, una fiesta de hace mas de 20 años de tradición.

Todos poseían mas de 30 años, hasta 40, si se podía decir. Allí estaban, aquellos viejos duelistas, ahora grandes hombre de negocios, o de familias. Hombres que conservaban aquel carácter altivo, y desafiante, pero a su vez, más amables. Hombre que aun conservaban su rostro de angeles, de chicos buenos, o de simples modelos, los cuales miles de mujeres y hombres suspiraban cuando los veían en alguna publicidad.

Caminaron entre la gente, sonriendo, de la mano. Ocultando todo aquello que tanto los estaba matando cada minuto. Caminaron hasta sus amigos, saludando afectivamente por el tiempo que llevaban sin verse. Caminaron hasta aquel hombre que le debían todo, y con una sonrisa, ambos abrazaron, como niños pequeños, encontrándose con su ser más querido.

La noche caía, despacio, y el tiempo se acortaba. La noche cubría con su manto de estrellas. La noche esperaba a los amantes, con aquella perla plateada que brillaba en el cielo, completa

El momento llego, para reunir a sus seres más queridos en una pequeña sala. El momento llego, para dar el penúltimo paso a su libertad. El momento de la verdad, había sido planeado hace tiempo.

Su Hermano Mokuba. Su cuñada Serenity.

Sus amigos Yugi y Yami.

Sus compañeros de travesuras Marik y Bakura.

Sus compañeros de sitas románticas Malik y Ryu.

Su Socio Duke.

Su compañero de batallas pasadas, Tristan.

Y el hombre que se convirtió en el mejor de los confidentes para ambos. Maximilian Pegasus ..............................................

.......................................................... Una hora después, salían en aquel auto, que habían comprado por primera vez juntos, aquel auto, el cual no habían podido usar, por su maldita enfermedad.

Habían dejado atrás el llanto, habían dejado atrás el dolor de los ojos al mirarlos con tristeza, habían dejado atrás, las almas en pena y reproches.

Pero habían entendido, sin desearlo, lo habían hecho. Ver las lagrimas de aquellos que se creían fuertes. Ver como los nudillos se volvían blancos de la impotencia, y de la falta de atención. Ver las auras de enojo, y reproche por ser egoístas y no confesar aquel secreto mucho antes.

Lagrimas eran todo lo que habían dejado atrás .... muy atrás .....................

Un pequeño sonido en el motor, los había hecho mirarse, preguntándose que era.

Una pequeña luz, los hizo mirar hacia el frente, y sorprenderse.

Solo el ruido de los neumáticos, reino en ese momento. Solo el ruido de un auto golpeando sobre las rocas, reino en ese momento. Solo el ruido de una explosión, reino todo el lugar.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, quería verlo por ultima vez. Pero se encontró, con aquella perla plateada, en el cielo. " Miraremos a la luna, y luego beberemos aquel vino que tienes guardado para casos especiales ... Y nos abrazaremos para luego despertarnos en el cielo ... porque así quiero morir ... junto a ti ... Seto ... así quiero morir, con el beso que me darás, mientras el sabor será dulce, por ese elixir de la planta curare ..." había dicho el día anterior, justo después de su ultimo ataque, justo después de que casi su vida se terminara. " ... Los dos nos iremos ... montados en nuestro dragones ... En dirección de algún lugar en el cielo ... donde seremos tú y yo ... eternamente ... " las palabras de su hermoso cachorro, habían sido dichas con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos derramaban lagrimas de angustia y ternura. Había tratado de ser fuerte, pero sus palabras cada vez se quebraban mas, y más. Hasta romper en un llanto tan desconsolador, que el propio ojiazul sintió que su alma se desgarraba con cada sonido, que hacia ocultado en su pecho.

Vio a su costado, y lo vio poniéndose de pie. Lo vio girarse con una gran sonrisa. Lo vio acercándose, y extender la mano. " ... Vamos ... Seto ... se nos hace tarde " ... no supo como, pero pudo levantarse. Se sintió tan ligero, tan aliviado, que se olvido del dolor del cuerpo. " Vamos Seto ... ya es hora ... " ... se acerco y lo abrazo, lo beso. Acaricio su espalda, y se perdió en sus ojos. " Te amo ... Joey Wheeler ... " ... " Te amo ... Seto Kaiba ... "

Diario local de la Cuidad Dominio:

En el día de la fecha, se velan los restos del empresario Seto Kaiba, con los de su pareja, Joey Wheeler. En la residencia Kaiba, donde serán enterrados, en el cementerio privado de la misma. Según fuentes cercanas, el accidente fue provocado, por un motociclista que iba en dirección contraria, el cual salió ileso. La Familia Kaiba, no presentara cargos por dicho accidente ....................................................................

------------

Nota de la autora : kami nunca creí llegar a escribir algo así ... pos les dire ... nunca pensé que lloraria haciendo esto ... porque ... lo he hecho, llorar mientras escribía ... espero que les gusta ...

See you ...


End file.
